Gregor the prophecy of Hunters
by Bane874
Summary: After North America is destroyed, Gregor and his friends are scraping out a living in new York, at least until Ripred and Howard tell Gregor of a newly found species and political problems among the council members and his former friends. Will Gregor return and face his nightmares, and if he does, stop an unwanted Marriage and war? Rated T for well, for just being an underland, uh
1. Chapter 1

A boy about 15 raced through the destroyed streets of New York City. He jumped over a fallen piece of someone's wall, looking behind him as he did.

The pursuers were dressed in black combat boots, standard military fatigues, armored Kevlar shirts and form fitting, full faced, standard issue C.E.L.L. helmets.

There were two, all beefy and 100% muscle.

Hired mercenaries, trained to kill nuisances like the boy they were currently chasing.

The boy was well known among the occupation, continuously stealing, breaking in and out of buildings, and just generally harassing any C.E.L.L. members he could.

The mercenaries suddenly stumbled then one fell over, tripping the other.

The boy stopped running and turned around, he held a 90mm smithon-wesson in his hand.

The gun was way outdated, created a good 180 years prior, but it was the best the boy could get his hands on.

The boy approached the fallen mercenaries.

The men were tied to a wall, hands and feet chained to a drainage pipe.

"Not so tough now, huh" he said. "Yeah, how much do you like being the victim now?"

The boy turned to see another 15 year old, wearing the same tattered cloths as him, holding the same gun as him, standing looking at him.

"Hi Jason, looks like you got them first this time." Said the original boy.

"Hey, you were the distraction Gregor." Said Jason.

The two friends quickly searched the unconscious mercenaries

"This one's got a gun!" Gregor said, in mock astonishment.

The boys pooled the resources they had gathered during the last 3 days of hunting.

They got 2 smg's, 1 combat knife, 1 tactical throwing knife, 4 magnums, 1 heavy assault rifle, and a nanotech datapad.

"Come on, we need to get back to camp, the kids are probably worried about us." Jason sighed at the word kids.

"Are they really kids anymore?" he asked. Gregor's eyes turned dark, cold, and sad. "No" he said, and walked down the alley.

15 minutes later the two teens reached the camp, it was nothing special, an old building connected to an upturned mega-camper truck via underground passage.

The boys approached the building then suddenly dodged out of the way.

Two Mercenaries ran right by the boys, then stopped, turned, weapons raised. 4 shots were fired, the mercenaries slumped, 2 bullets holes in each of their chests.

The boys stepped out. Jason kicked one of the dead men in the face. "Idiot" he said as he stepped over the other corpse.

Gregor didn't give the dead men any more respect the Jason. He shot the man in front of him again just for the heck of it.

When Jason and Gregor walked into the half destroyed house they were greeted by a welcoming sight.

Lizzie, Mag, Alcatraz, Adrian, Ericoy, (ear-e-coy) and Jacob all sat around a gently pulsing fire.

Carolina and Zoey walked in moments later. As soon as Carolina saw Gregor, she flung herself around him.

Gregor hugged her back then walked over to a seat the Mag offered for him at the fire.

Gregor mentally snapped and image of the group before he sat down.

He rarely got to enjoy himself.

After terrorists attacked key points all around the United states, new York was abandoned, Gregor's mom and dad were killed when the Empire State building was bombed, now the city is infested with bandits, gang members, and everything in between. Gregor, Lizzie, and Mag, were orphaned after the State went down.

They tried to escape but Mag was almost crushed as the bridge collapsed. They were stranded along with Jason and his now orphaned family.

Jason, Adrian, and Zoey's family were close to Gregor's family when the Bombs went off, after they had to work together to survive.

Alcatraz they found, half dead buried under a pile of rubble, he was hard to miss even without the nanosuit on.

Alcatraz was chosen to be a superhuman solider against the terrorists. He was given the nanosuit. A suit of armor that would turn the wearer into a walking tank, a very fast walking tank.

Ericoy was, well, Gregor found him, half pinned under a boulder, gasping for breath, he was one of them.

The people Gregor tried so hard to forget because it caused him so much pain.

The place, filled with giant creatures, pale skinned, violet eyed humans, and her.

Gregor squeezed his eyes shut, he felt Carolina's reassuring hand on his shoulder. She knew what happened sometimes when he saw Ericoy, and Carolina was always there for him.

Jason was Carolina's cousin, that is how she ended up with Gregor and the rest, just surviving, and fighting like the rest of them.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Gregor turned around and looked at the iron rebar door. He blinked twice and the door opened.

Two figures stood there, they pulled off there cloaks. Gregor nearly choaked on the bread in his mouth. The taller figure was not human, and definitely not human. He was 7 ½ feet tall, a giant rat with 2 black scars crisscrossing his gray fur. The other person was human, but different, they had pale skin, violet eyes, and silver hair.

"Ripred!" Lizzie sprinted into the big rat's arms. Ripred held the girl tight.

"Howard?" said Gregor stood up, cocking his head to one side.

Howard held out his hand, Gregor shook it.

Ericoy suddenly stood up. "Cousin?" he said, confused.

Howard looked past Gregor. His eyes widened. "Ericoy, how is it possible?" he said

Ericoy and Howard suddenly seemed to pick up a conversation.

Lizzie was talking to Ripred when Carolina attacked.

She was a blur of motion as she pinned the old rager to the wall then proceeded to ignore the curses coming from Ripred and slice him on each of his shoulders. "Feel familiar?" she asked.

Ripred grunted then shoved Carolina across the room, she positioned her feet to push off the wall, she rolled then sprinted back across the room, her knife flashed, Ripred dodged, swinging his tail at the same time, Carolina reached out, grabbing the tail. Ripred grunted in surprise then sliced at her with his claws. Carolina ducked then punched his stomach, Ripred flew, heads over tails across the room. Carolina reared back her hand to throw the knife, Gregor grabbed the hand and flipped her over. "**CAROLINA!**" he yelled. Carolina suddenly stopped struggling and opened her eyes, they were red and bloodshot and tears streaked her face. "He killed him! He killed Boston!" Carolina gasped before passing out.

Gregor looked up from his friends sleeping body. "What was she talking about?" Gregor talked softly, trying not to wake Carolina. Ripred motioned for Gregor to follow.

They walked down the hall to a room. Ripred went in first, then Gregor followed. Ripred suddenly spun around. "How do you know Carolina." He growled his sentence. Gregor remained calm. "She is my best friends cousin, and one of my best friends." He said. Ripred tapped his chin then began.

"About two years ago, I left the Underland to try to track you down, I was not prepared for what was happening. The Empire state building had just fallen and the city was in ruins. I ran into gang members and the occupation, yes I know what the occupation is Gregor, so moving on, finally when I thought I'd never find you, I ran, yes literally, into Carolina and her twin Brother Boston. I told them who I was looking for and they decided to help. We searched for weeks, finally I accidentally ran into the second largest gang besides the Occupation. They chased me back to our base camp, I thought I had lost them. That night while I was one watch duty they attacked, they got in to the camp by sheer force. Boston thought I had let them in. He attacked me, and in to process pinned me to the wall and sliced each of my shoulders Carolina saw the whole thing, so she saw me stab Boston through the gut in my attempt to escape. Before I got away, Carolina vowed to one day kill me, the same way I killed Boston.

Gregor shook his head. "Boston isn't dead, as both you and Carolina think, he is somewhere in the Underland, lying unconscious or in a coma somewhere."

"How do you know?" Ripred looked unconvinced. "Jason and I found his dying body and brought him to the Underland doctors, as you can see the overland ones are currently, uh... incapacitated." "After we did that well, we couldn't do much for the poor boy.


	2. Chapter 2

The two Ragers stared at each other, finally Ripred pushed past Gregor to return to the living room.

Gregor stood still, slowly counting off three seconds on his fingers. Exactly three seconds after Ripred left, he came back into the room, looking embarrassed. "Uh… which way exactly to the living room again?" Gregor chuckled at the old rat then lead him back to through the maze of two doors and a hallway.

As they walked into the room, Gregor tossed the recording device to Jason, while he held out a small sack of coins. Gregor snatched the bag and walked to his side of the room, whistling a remake of High pitch-and then got smacked by Ripred.

Gregor stood up on top of a bench. "Ok, I would like to make an announcement." "You just made one." Ripred chuckled, bumping fists with Jason. "Shut up Ripred." Gregor rubbed his hand together to get the blood flow going, it was cold. "Oh, so that's the announcement." Gregor glared at Jason, who in turn smirked. "Ok, sure, both of you are such smart alecks, can I continue?" Jason and Ripred looked at each other, they looked ready to say something until they caught Alcatraz's eye. No description needed. Gregor nodded his thanks then continued. "We are going to the Underland, all of you know what I am talking about, correct or correct? Ok correct, well if you guys know what I am talking about, get packing! Remember though, don't bring anything that will wear you down, and no cloths, that will be supplied for us." Jason raised his hand. "Yes?" "So are we supposed to walk in naked?" Gregor nearly kicked Jason clean through the wall at that remark.

The group headed off to collect everything they needed, Gregor walked into his secluded room and started rummaging through piles of stuff he had collected. He pulled out a backpack, a knife, two flashlights, even though the whole group had a one point or the other figured out the echolocation thing, it might be useful to have them around. He stuffed a pair of form fitting black combat boots, cobalt colored combat fatigues, armored Kevlar shirt, and titanium A infused gauntlets into the backpacks. Gregor walked over to the left wall, he reached out and pushed one of the books in the shelf. There was a click and one of the books at foot level popped out. Gregor pushed it back in and the wall swung open. Behind the wall was a vault, it had always been in the House, Gregor had accidently opened it. It took him four tries to get it.

First he pulled the book out. That drenched him in a fast hardening glass.

Second he tried pushing the book in, when the bottom book popped out he tried pulling that one and got quite a shock. Literally.

The third time he stopped pushing the top book and just pushed the bottom one when it popped out. A small hammer appeared and conked him on the head.

Gregor finally got it open, just to find that the vault was behind it. Lizzie, being the genius that she is, quickly got the lock open. There wasn't anything in there.

Now as Gregor keyed in the open sequence he heard the satisfying clicks as the lock opened. Inside the vault stood a small red box. He took the box and opened it.

Inside was a small Plexiglas case. Inside was a small picture. The picture of him and Luxa, it was the only thing he had that kept him going every day, every hunt, every time he opened his eyes. He stuffed the picture in his shirt pocket.

Gregor met Ripred and the group outside of the house. "Ready?" he asked once everyone was assembled. Everyone nodded, they were ready.

"Lead the way." Gregor gestured for Ripred to walk.

The group walked through destroyed streets, scrambling over sideways trucks and cars. Finally the place started to look nicer, less destroyed.

They walked until they reached a giant golden wall. Alcatraz tensed, tightening his grip on the bow he held. Gregor looked quizzically a Ripred, of everybody in the group, Ripred should know that it is impossible to get over the wall. Ripred stepped forward, turning to the group. "We are going through that wall." He said it with such surety that Gregor almost forgot his worries.

The Golden wall of Midas. It had been built by the occupation to provide a home, and shelter for the VIP's of C.E.L.L. Every single brick of that wall was booby trapped. Step one foot over the red perimeter line and 1000 claxon alarm bells would start to wail. There were certain things you had to be wary of too. Say the occasional guard or ten, each equipped with rocket launchers. And the Sky Hawk Jump Jets that randomly circle the perimeter, they are equipped with 50mm cannons and scorpion missiles, designed to take out tanks.

There was no way over the wall because of the auto tracking 80mm chain gun turrets. No way around it because the wall encircled the whole perimeter. No way to go under because of the Lotus mines planted under the wall, and no one is crazy enough to blast through it.

Blast through it is what Ripred had planned to do, he explained his plan, which consisted of using some almost empty rocket launchers and blowing the wall up, as the C.E.L.L. came to look they would sneak in behind the Mercenaries while they were preoccupied. Fool proof but Gregor had his doubts.

So they put the plan into action. Gregor and Howard went out and gathered the rocket launchers, Gregor asked Howard if he knew why there were so many useful weapons just lying around. "The C.E.L.L. only use things that are in, say, prime condition. They discard the Launchers after they either use them, or feel they are too old to be of use."

Once thy returned, Ripred had Alcatraz get all the children and take them to the far side of the wall.

Now Gregor, Howard, Ripred, and Jason remained. They lined up silently, ready to act. Ripred held his hand up, then flung it down.

All hell broke loose. The rockets were powerful enough to smash clean through 8 layers of 2 foot thick Titanium A and Gold.

The shooters threw down their weapons and ran. They split up, quickly getting to the other side without engagement. Alcatraz was helping the kids scale the wall. Ripred jumped to the top and pulled Lizzie up, then Mag, then tiny little Zoey.

Alcatraz hefted Carolina to the top of the wall. Howard climbed up, followed by Jason. Gregor climbed up, holding out a hand to help Alcatraz. The old veteran never made. A Jump jet opened fired, clipping his shoulder and causing him to lose balance. Alcatraz fell, hitting the ground then slowly trying to get back up. The Jet executed a turn and blazed toward them. Alcatraz sprinted toward the plane, not caring about the bullets tearing holes in his arteries. At the last second he jumped, going a good 20 feet in the air and landing on the nose of the plane. He crawled up the smooth cockpit, then started punching.

Gregor watched Alcatraz go down as he broke the pilot's neck and the plane spun out of control. Gregor saluted him and watched as the swirling plane was blown to pieces by a stationary turret.

The group sprinted across the cobble streets of inner New Iodine, or at least what he heard the gangs calling it lately.

They reached the gardens in the center, Ripred sniffed around until he found a boulder. With the help of Jason and Howard they pushed the stone over.

Underneath was a stairwell. The group descended into the gloom.

Gregor walked in numbly. Alcatraz had been like a father to him, Mag, and Lizzie. He had always been there for him. And now he was dead. Gregor's concerns were washed away as he took in a deep breath of the Underland air.

And at that moment, Gregor realized just how much he missed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Gregor descended into the tunnel, softly clicking and trying to get his Echolocation back up to speed.

Ripred dropped back suddenly. "Gregor, can I uh, talk to you?" "Sure, I'm all ears." Gregor felt his heart start to thud, it wasn't like Ripred to ask permission for anything.

"The people of Regalia, well they have sort of immortalized you and your old bond. I am just saying that there will be many differences."

Ripred quickly scooted back up to the front of the line. They kept walking another 30 minutes or so, until Gregor started to see lights up ahead. He started jogging, pushing past Jason, then Lizzie, then little Zoey, then tall Genius Adrian, finally he pushed past Ripred and got the first look of Regalia in over 3 years. His breath caught when he saw the city itself.

The stone metropolis was Huge. The humans had expanded their land even further down the cavern. In the center of the City was a giant tower, surrounded by at least a mile of Green and Blue and Pink. Gregor's mouth dropped open, the city was probably the most beautiful thing he had seen in the last 3 years.

Ripred passed Gregor and started the descent to the city. Gregor followed, suddenly he heard a yelp. Mag came tumbling down towards him.

Gregor threw out his arms, catching Mag but being knocked down himself.

Arms pin wheeling, Gregor the Overlander fell.

**Lizzie Point of View (POV)**

I was staring at the amazing city before me, trying to make my way down when suddenly I bumped into something. I was about to tell Mag to move when I felt her break away from me. I looked down and saw her falling.

I yelped and Gregor turned around. I saw him catch her and breathed a sigh of relief, but the danger wasn't gone Gregor stepped back to catch his balance, his foot connected with air and he went tumbling down the slope. "Gregor!" I cried out as I saw him bang his head. Ripred knelt over his body.

Everyone raced down the hill, Howard last because he was carrying the Unconscious Carolina. "I knelt over Gregor. Ripred was sniffing him.

"Get him up, get him up, no not you Howard, keep carrying Carolina." I grabbed his feet and pulled, my muscles strained but I was able to keep my brother up.

We moved as fast as we could to the gates. As soon as the guards saw Ripred they double timed it down the stairs and burst out, medics in tow. The Meds took one look at Gregor's head, poured something down his throat then whisked him away on one of the many bats now landing around the commotion.

One of the bats looked at me, something passed between us, I can't explain it but it was like an intense feeling. The bat beckoned me over.

"Hello, I am Deity, I have never met an overlander." I looked at the young bat. "I am Lizzie. Younger sister of Gregor the Overlander." "Lizzie, it is a pleasure to meet you, would you like to fly with me?" I started to feel confused, confusion lead to shaking, shaking lead to panic and panic was bad. "Lizzie?"

Deity suddenly wrapped her arms around me. She started speaking in my ear, it was some unintelligible language, but it calmed me down faster than anything ever before. I looked up at her. "Yes." I said. The young bat sat back then lean forward. I climbed onto her back. She took off, then I realized what my brother felt every time he flew with a bat down here.

Thinking of my brother reminded me of what had happened. Deity seemed to read my thoughts and took off in the direction of the palace. She landed and gave me the route to the Hospital. I thanked her and took off running.

I passed many unhappy or confused Underlanders, albeit they weren't confused or unhappy until after I had passed then, something about jutting elbows?

When I reached the Hospital, well it wasn't hard to find Gregor. The Underland's version of reporters were crowding around his room. I let my elbows fly.

I made my way to the front of the group, elbowing people out of my way as I did so, once there though, I realized what had happened. Gregor lay on a cot in the room. His head was bandaged but stained red.

Doctors were trying to keep the reporters at bay. I joined them, holding people back from rushing into the room and badgering Gregor with questions he couldn't answer.

We were in one of the larger tunnels of the Hospital, so there was plenty of echo, enough to clearly hear the sudden commanding voice cut through the fray.

"Underlanders, shut up!" I looked up to see a tall handsome silver haired teen in light under armor standing, staring at the group of Underland reporters. The reporters swarmed the teen he smiled, as though enjoying the attention. Some of the doctors ventured over, Howard stood back, not really participating.

I walked over to the doctor. "Howard, what happened to Gregor?!" I was pleading. Howard pulled me aside. "He has gotten a concussion, and done major skull damage."

Hearing Gregor's damage report reminded me of how tired I was. I wandered away from the Hospital until I ran into Ripred. "Have you seen Gregor yet." He looked, uncertain. "Yes he is not good right now. Is there anywhere I can sleep?" I asked, not expecting a yes. "Actually yes, follow me."

I followed Ripred to a big **C** on the door. "This is your chamber." The old rat nodded to me, then took off.

I stumbled into the room. Not seeing anything except the bed. I didn't even change. Just flopped down still fully dressed. I welcomed the coming darkness. Ahhh the bliss of sleep.

_Vikus stepped into the room. Luxa looked up. Ripred stopped his pacing. The war generals stopped gesturing and became silent. Luxa looked at each person in the room before speaking. "It has begun."_

_Tap scratch scratch tap tap click_


	4. Chapter 4

_Darkness, it always started this way. Then a light appeared. Gregor walked towards that light. Suddenly he was falling, falling, then suddenly he landed. He was in the high hall. A Teen, who might have been 16-17 walked out of a hall. The teen looked around, as though he couldn't find someone. Behind Gregor was the beating of wings, and the squeal of someone delighted. Gregor turned. _

In another world, Doctors are going into overdrive because the warriors heart, just stopped.

_Gregor watched the Queen land. When she saw the teen though, Luxa sprinted towards his open arms. Gregor watched in horror as the Queen, and mister perfect hair started making out in public. Gregor started to scream, but it came out a whisper. Then he started to fall. "Ares!" he yelled. Nothing happened. Then he saw Lizzie on a golden glowing flier, zipping around in circles. "Lizzie!" he yelled. Lizzie just ignored him. Suddenly, a gold and black striped flier appeared out of nowhere. "I will never let you fall Overlander, it is in my blood."_

With that Gregor the Overland warrior, awoke.

Gregor jumped out of bed pushing doctors out of the way. Some penicillin spilled on his forearm and he gasped from the burning. He was wearing white silk patient's cloths, then were by no means tight fitting cloths, so Ripred had no trouble catching Gregor as he ran out the door.

"Hey, warrior, wake up!" Gregor stopped, unsure of what to do. Ripred looked the pissed off doctors. "Shoo shoo." He growled. Ripred dragged Gregor down halls and through doors.

Finally they reached a massive oak door. Carved in it was a huge **W. **Gregor looked at Ripred. Ripred face palmed and pushed the door. Inside was a giant cavern like room. A giant red rug dominated the entire room. Plush couches were everywhere. In the center of the room stood a giant oak Round Table.

"Who…what?" Gregor didn't have enough energy for full sentences. Ripred nudged Gregor towards the three hanging curtains. Each had the W in the center. Gregor looked back at the room and noticed almost everything had a W on it. Ripred lead Gregor through every single room. The center room was the living room. Branching off were three separate rooms. To the immediate left is the bedroom. To the center is the kitchen. The immediate right is the baths.

Ripred finally lead Gregor back outside the room. "Did you observe the amount of W's everywhere?" "No, I didn't see them in every room." Ripred nodded. "Have you guessed there meaning?" "Possibly, but this is a long shot." Ripred nodded again. "They could stand for Warrior." Ripred looked disappointed but he got over it quickly. "You are correct. And as Warrior, these chambers are yours." Ripred hand Gregor a key then trotted off smartly.

If someone were to pass Gregor right now, well, they would say that he must have broken his jaw from the length that it was hanging.

Gregor walked back into the room. He had already seen the Wardrobe. Another room connected to the bedroom. He grabbed some cloths from the wardrobe and went into the bath. He quickly undressed and lowered himself in. He washed then climbed out, dressing in neatly folded black Underland garments.

Gregor walked out the hall, looking around for someone. As a second thought he walked back and locked the door.

Gregor's first impulse was to find Luxa, then he remembered the dream he had. So he quickly found someone and asked directions to the armory. He managed to find the armory after an hour of wandering. Inside he found Merivet.

"Hi Merivet." Gregor watched the old armorer stand up. "Ah, the warrior. I have a feeling you came for a sword." She searched around until she found a sword that Gregor hadn't seen. The sword was beautiful. Carved out of a long black piece of black material, the cross guard was two wolf heads snarling down the blade. The hilt was made of steel with padded leather on top. The pommel was a shaved ruby.

"Thank you." Gregor couldn't understand. First he got his own, like mansion, then he was given this sword. Merivet looked at his neck. "Eight stripes. Those striped mean your rank Gregor. You are now Lead General." Gregor nodded. "Thanks for the tip."

Gregor made his way to the high hall, determined to find his friends. The moment Gregor came into view of the Underlanders, it was like a dam broke. The Underlanders poured into the room, thin sheaves of paper and charcoal sticks clutched in their hands.

"Gregor, how is you head?"

"Gregor, what is it like to be a General."

"Gregor, did you know you friend Carolina is in a Coma?"

The list went on and on, stupid questions, some he didn't even know what they were talking about.

Suddenly a voice pierced the din raised by the reporters. "Look, it's ARES!" All the reporters turned. They must have seen something because they charged after it. Gregor turned around to see the teen from his dream. Gregor took a step back. "Uh, thanks?" The teen looked beat. He sat down. "No need to thank me. My fiancé came up with the idea." Gregor was intrigued. "Who is fiancé?" "Oh, uh, Queen Luxa." Gregor's heart stopped for the second time in recent memory. "Um, I didn't get your name." the teen looked Gregor over. "Well, General, my name is, Jake." Jake held out his hand, Gregor shook it. "It is good to have you as an ally. He turned and walked away.

Gregor turned to see Ripred staring at Jake's retreating form. "Who was that?" Gregor needed to know from someone he trusted. "That was Jake, Luxa's to be husband, and could I say, probably the only reason the Council isn't currently ruling Regalia." Gregor raised a questioning eyebrow.

Ripred sighed then started. "After you left, Regalia fell to Luxa to rebuild and repair. She got right to work, but quickly was overwhelmed by the amount of work falling to her. She built a new council. Luxa left it to the council to oversee the rebuild of Regalia. Things went well for the first year. The council controlled Regalia for eight months while Luxa was off, creating peace between the races. Luxa rarely returned to Regalia, she was always off, traveling or meeting with the leaders of the creatures. When Luxa finally returned to Regalia, well she was happy at first to what she saw. The council had finished and signed off on the commissioning of the rebuilding of most of the city. They had approved the buildings, and overall seemed to have helped. By the time Luxa had gotten settled back in as Queen, her 15th birthday was weeks away. The most corrupt of the council had gotten a taste of power while our Queen was gone, and frankly, they didn't like giving it up. They recruited a young, ambitious, and as the ladies say, irresistible man named Alex. After Alex became the council's puppet, well, he let the power go to his head. Now he calls himself Ares, and if anyone asks, he says he was always named Ares, and he doesn't know an Alex. After Alex was recruited, and Luxa came within six months of turning 16, the council started to force husbands on her. Luxa refused the first few. Then they used Ares. As soon as they started forcing Ares on her, well Luxa and those loyal to her broke away and became their own separate council. I found Jake sneaking away from the town square, some apples and bread in his pockets. I brought him in. Luxa saw right into my logic. I had planned to use Jake to dispel the council, and show them that Luxa had chosen a possible candidate for her husband. Jake and Luxa are really good actors, but believe me, it is just acting. They are allies, that is all. Now Luxa and Jake act all romance in front of the reporters or council. But, don't find all fault with Jake, he is just doing his duty to protect Regalia."

Gregor stepped back as Ripred finished. "So, the real enemy is Ares and the council." Ripred nodded. "Then why am I a General?" Gregor knew the answer to his question, but he had to ask and get an answer from someone he trusted. "We need someone with a high rank inside the council, and General seemed to be in the public interest." Ripred smiled, a genuine, nice smile.

Suddenly a voice cut through the air. "If it isn't our new General, and the disgraced rat." Gregor almost winced from how the voice sounded. It was smooth, silvery tones, yet the snootiest and most arrogant sounding he had ever heard.

Gregor turned and looked at the man who called himself Ares. The beginnings of a plan started forming in his head. 


	5. Chapter 5

Numb, that is how Lizzie felt. She had watched Gregor sleep for a while, then left, instantly getting lost in the twisting mass of tunnels that made up the Palace.

She finally found her way to the High hall. It was late at night, at least for Underland standards, so the high hall was near deserted. Only a small golden bat remained.  
Lizzie recognized the bat instantly. "Deity." She called.

The bat turned. "Lizzie?" she said. Lizzie ran up to the small bat. "Hi, uh… I didn't get to thank you." Lizzie suddenly felt awkward. Deity smiled, a warm smile that left Lizzie feeling at home.

"Would you like to fly with me?" Lizzie didn't hesitate like before. "Yes, that would be nice."

Deity showed Lizzie how to mount a bat easily. The small bat flew down below the high hall, then hovered and waited. Lizzie finally jumped. She was shocked by how fast Deity caught her. "Ready?" asked the bat, a mischievous smile on her face. "Yes."

The bat took off. She skimmed over the tops of buildings, swerved around stalactites, and came within centimeters of the cavern wall. Finally Deity landed on the City wall. "Wow!" breathed Lizzie. The ride had been amazing! They had been going at least 80 mph most of the flight. She didn't think she had ever traveled that fast on, anything.

Lizzie got off Deity's back, holding out her hand. "Friends?" she asked. "Friends." Deity locked her claw in Lizzie's hand, and a feeling of warmth spread across her arm. "Again?" asked the Topaz bat. Lizzie smiled. "Yes."

Deity lifted off the ground again, then with a mighty beat of her wings, they were off.

Two hours later Deity and Lizzie were seated along one of the inner walls, both enjoying being alone. Suddenly, the beating of wings filled the air. Three armored bats landed on the wall. Two landed on either side of Lizzie and Deity, the other circled over top while the rider jumped off.

Lizzie stood up. "Is there something wrong?" asked Deity. "Seize her!" The guard pointed at Lizzie. Lizzie stood, confused. That was when it happened. She felt a panic attack coming on, then it seemed to transform into anger as she watched one of the guards wrap a chain around Deity.

Lizzie felt a burning sensation in her stomach, then she moved. A blur of white cloth. She reached out, grabbed one of the guards wrists then twisted. The Underlander spun through the air, he landed, unconscious, 20 yards away. Lizzie lashed out with her foot, connecting with something solid she pushed. The 400 pound piece of stone went flying towards her second attacker. A sickening crunch gained a small smile from Lizzie. She saw, or more of heard, her final attacker coming up behind her. Lizzie spun, grabbing his forehead.

As soon as her hand made contact with the man's flesh, Lizzie was bombarded with images. A name stood out. Ares, no not the bat, a human. Then another image, or images came through. That same man, Ares, telling the guard in front of her, to restrain the female Overlander, and the flier Deity. Another image, of a girl, pale skin, violet eyes, she had long blond hair. She was saying something. Lizzie suddenly got full sound, and crystal clarity. "The Overlander will hamper our progress." Said the Girl. "Do not worry, the crown will soon be ours." "You'd better be right!" "Don't worry Stellovit, the girl will never know what hit her."

Lizzie's hand continued in its current direction, sending the guard flinging off the wall, he was quickly caught by a bat, then whisked away. Lizzie suddenly felt light headed, and extremely drained. She collapsed backward, being caught by Deity. "Climb on." Said the bat.

Deity took off, Lizzie felt herself slipping into Unconsciousness. She got a sudden thought. "Why are we not heading back to the palace?" Lizzie couldn't tell if she actually said anything, or if she was still awake when the world suddenly twisted.

Gregor's Point of View

Gregor had been aimlessly wandering the halls of the Palace when he ran into Howard. He had just rounded the corner, unconsciously heading towards the hospital. He wasn't going fast, but it was sufficient to knock the doctor over. "Howard. Uh sorry, how you been?"

Howard took Gregor's outstretched hand, hauling himself to his feet. "It is of no trouble, I see Ripred took you to your rooms." Gregor looked down at his cloths. "Yeah, everyone seems to notice and point that out." "They didn't tell you?" Howard looked surprised. "What, didn't tell me what?" "Your class, Lead General, has been reserved since you left. No matter how hard someone worked, Luxa, Ripred, and I assume you met Jake, have managed to reserve that rank for you." "Why, I mean, I know why but, why?" If Gregor hadn't been confused before, he was now. Thoroughly confused.

"So, what does this rank do for me?" Howard paused a second before answering. "You, are able to make major decisions, you control the whole army, you are the head of the Regalian army. You organize certain missions, you lead the army into battle, you oversee training, you oversee battles, you also have to go on most diplomatic missions, you can choose your own personal guards, not that that would be necessary, you are one of the key players in the control of Regalia."

The doctor paused, that was a mouthful. Gregor nodded, not comprehending. He looked over Howard's shoulder, Jake was standing in the hallway. The teen motioned him over.

Gregor nodded to Howard. "Thank you for the information, I'll bare it in mind." He walked past the doctor and towards Jake.

Jake motioned for Gregor to follow him. "What's going on?" Gregor fell into step next to the King-to-be.

"There is a meeting concerning some matters, you and I are required to be there." Gregor understood, his new rank was going to mean a lot more responsibility.

They walked in silence for a while, then Gregor voiced a question that had been nagging at him. "Where is Lu… I mean, Queen Luxa?" Jake didn't hesitate to answer. "She is on a diplomatic mission to visit the spinners." Gregor stopped and looked at Jake. "You're lying." Jake tried to deny it but Gregor held up a hand. "I can tell by how fast you replied, it is routine for you to use that façade. Where is she, really?" Jake hesitated this time. "She is helping secure a home for the nibblers in the jungle."

Gregor looked at Jake. "Why did you lie about this?" "The council only cares about themselves and gaining power. They said the nibblers could take care of themselves and forbid Luxa from leaving to help them." Gregor kept walking in silence.

Finally they reached the council room. Gregor surveyed the room, a face stood out, a face that said power, greed, and pure, mad, lust.

The Grinning face of Stellovit nearly made Gregor hightail it back to the surface, C.E.L.L. or no C.E.L.L.


	6. Authors renewal

Authors Note

Okay, mortals who, actually are quite helpful. This is another authors Note!

I have good news and bad news.

Good news: I talked with my storybook characters (Mainly Gregor) and found out that they were getting bored reenacting the first 5 chapters of my book. So, I have made the decision to keep writing.

More good news: I had a KAT scan and it turns out, I don't have Valley fever (Don't know what it is? Look it up!) And my pneumonia is going away!

Bad news: hey remember that idiot who told me that my story was crap?! Well, he did some stupid things like bring alcohol to school, and then drink it! I busted him to the teachers, he found out it was me, and let's just say… he has anger management issues.

So while I am out of school for my pneumonia and possibly broken jaw, I will try to update.

Thanks to all that reviewed, most importantly, **Tytonic**, **Blade of the darkest night**, and any other reviewer who kind of renewed my writing spirit.

Now, I have a question…

Should I continue this story, flip-flopping between POV's or should I just make each chapter solely from one POV?

Leave a like comment and subscribe…

-Bane


End file.
